Kuroko
by HybridINTP
Summary: A short yaoi one-shot Romance between Izuki, Kuroko, and Takao The anniversary, and the day they enjoy the most, these three lovers enjoy their fun day in a hotel Happy Valentines day! Lemon three way! Don't like, don't read! (Sorry it sucks)


**Hello everyone! Happy Valentines day! I hope you've had an awesome day today~ Enjoy~! **

**I Don't Own Kuroko no Basket **

* * *

**Kuroko**

**No one's POV **

From the day before, Kuroko knew that there was something important going to happen. The sad part is that he was not prepared. Friday was February 13. Aside from the fact that the day showed superstitious tellings. It was just more than that.

That very day, Kuroko did the normal rounds of practice, he did his normal activities, and well, he even had fun with Izuki-senpai and Takao. Whom both were his lovers. To be amazed, yes, they were both his lovers. Unable to leave the young boy who would be missing every now and then, was having two lovers.

Both knew that in the end, the relationship was in a three way. Takao and Izuki did love each other, but their greatest love was towards Kuroko. More than almost anything else, Kuroko was the only thing they had wanted to be near. Their love so great. Greater than love what many others may believe. Even though, they barely know each other, and they've only known each other for about a year or so. They still remain close.

Aside from the normal days, the 13th of February was very important to these three. That was the very day in which They all had become lovers. Where they stayed all close to each other, had felt each other. This was their anniversary. However, it was a bit of a unlucky day, for our young Kuroko.

Let's begin in the afternoon.

Kuroko and Izuki were on their way walking towards a hotel near by. Knowing that both their houses had too many people, and may interrupt their "fun". However, one of the three lovers were , he told the others that he'd be arriving late, since he had to ask sincerely that he was going to miss today's practice, and after moments of begging and negotiating, he was allowed to skip and go. Though, he hid his true reasons.

As soon as he arrived, he had called Kuroko and told him that he was waiting down in the lobby. Kuroko came down, with his normal uniform, and led him to their room. Afterwards, they simply set their things down.

Takao saw as Kuroko leaned down to pick something up that he dropped. Izuki also stared at Kuroko. They saw that his ass stuck out a bit. To both of them, it was just calling out just to be messed with and filled in with their cum.

Takao swiftly walked behind Kuroko, and hugged his waist. Shocked suddenly as his hands moved suddenly underneath his shirt.

"Tecchan~ you're making us impatient," Began Takao, He slowly crept up to his chin and grabbed it softly. "Please let us have our fun" Sniffing and giving small kisses around his body.

Izuki was a bit jealous, Takao was the only one who had a chance to touch their Kuroko. Izuki walked towards the two and stood in front of Kuroko. Softly grabbing his face, Izuki gave Kuroko a kiss. BUt more than anything he was asking for a french kiss. Which made the already blushing Kuroko blush more. Takao removed his shirt, and lifted Kuroko's makings sure that he'd enjoy it. He played with Kuroko's nipples, pinching them softly, and making circles around and around.

Which, of course, forced Kuroko to leave out a moan. With both playing with him. Kuroko felt so embarrassed, and when he tried to push away, he didn't have the will to. It was just so good, even though, it was just a little touching.

Izuki began to unzip their zipper, and continued to kiss Kuroko. Takao on the other hand played more with Kuroko's nipples, and left kiss marks around Kuroko's neck. Each time the two moved around Kuroko, he would moan. Each slightly getting louder.

As soon as his zipper was unzipped, Izuki removed Kuroko's clothing. Making sure to have seen the beautiful sight. Once the clothing was all completely removed, Izuki left kisses down his body, leading towards Kuroko's penis. Kuroko couldn't help but moan as he continued to have his penis licked. Takao, moved Kuroko's face towards his own, and gave him a kiss.

As soon as he was done, he saw his face, blushing heavily. He couldn't hold much back and pushed his own hard penis against Kuroko's ass.

"Mm-ah~, I'm-m about t-to- ah~" He moaned. As soon as he moaned that, Kuroko came. All over Izuki's face. "I'm sorry Senpai."

He panted as he leaned against Takao. Takao nibbled on his ear, making Kuroko moan a bit. Kuroko felt slightly tired, and leaned back completely.

Takao and Izuki shared a quick glance. Signaling that it was time. Takao grabbed Kuroko from behind, and Izuki from the front. Then lifted him. Thus putting him on the bed, both on the top.

Takao, with a sly smirk, inserted one finger into Kuroko. Kuroko began to shutter. After trying to move away Takao's hand, and failing, Takao grabbed both his arms and pinned them on top of his head. Izuki followed and inserted a finger inside. Kuroko once more jolted upwards. Arching his back. Izuki and Takao glanced over to each other.

After a few more thrusting. They kissed. The intensity of the kiss grew as they individually wanted to dominate the other. Izuki, with his free hand, had grabbed onto Takao's face gently and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Making Izuki Dominant of the two. Kuroko, in the mean time, continued to moan, as he felt pleasure being introduced.

Takao began to kiss him vigorously. Trying to gain dominance once more, however lost again to Izuki. Wanting only more, Kuroko whimpered underneath him.

Takao smirked, leaning down towards Kuroko. "Sorry Tecchan~ we left you all by yourself over here~"

Kuroko's blush spread all over his face. He only wanted more. This want was selfish. But needed it. After two weeks straight without doing it, that was pretty reasonable to all of them.

As they saw his expression, they couldn't hold back as they wish they could. However, they knew it was best to continue preparing Kuroko. However, that wasn't just it either. Izuki, with his free hand began to thrust into Takao from behind, making sure that he was prepared for what was going to happen. He jolted as he felt Izuki's finger enter. The blush spread through his face.

He felt the pleasure spread through him. Making the heat that was introduced, take over his body. After moments of pure bliss to these two, Kuroko laid on the bottom facing Takao, faced Kuroko, and spread his legs in order for making himself ready to enter Kuroko. Izuki was on top of Takao, and was grinding him from behind. Making him moan. Takao entered Kuroko sharply. He could feel the intensity enter.

The thrust continued, and the moans from both came into a voice out loud for Izuki to want to enjoy it as well. Izuki suddenly entered Takao. The motion between the three gave a great pleasure to them. The more momentum grew, and the friction only gave them more want.

"Ah~ Tak- Izu-ah~!" Cried Kuroko, as he wanted to cum.

"Tecchan~" Takao Moaned. "Izuki-ahhh"

"Kuroko~, Takao, I'm about to~ ahh~" They cried all, at the very moment, as each came.

Afterwards, they collapsed on top of each other. A bit tired. However, that wasn't going to just end there. Since it was the the thirteenth, and on Friday, it was an unlucky day for Kuroko, but more like pleasurable. In a painful way that is~

As the night rode on. The more rounds they had. More positions. Along side, longer times it took to cum. The intensity grew for them. Till February 14, the very morning, had they stopped. Finally resting. Tired from the hips, they all looked swelled up from bite marks, kisses, and other fun things were left all over the body.

The very morning, after bathing properly, and cleaning their tired bodies, they headed out to a date. All three of them. Even though, they didn't seem like it, they truly had this strong bond.

_They saw each other, they knew they were there for each other. That was enough for them, to be together. _

* * *

**And end! Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long to get posting. I'm sure its past Valentines day for many of you, but its all good over here! Anyway! **

_**Till next time!**_ **Sorry it was short~ **

_**Yadi-san Out! **_


End file.
